Acid (being)
, Dark Talon , Order of Darkness| powers=Electricity, acid| tools=Claws| status=Alive| location=Gigas Magna universe| pron=N/A}} Acid (also known as the Green Hunter) is a mutated warlord of Ehlek's species in the Gigas Magna storyline. Biography Early life Acid was created by the Order of Great Beings to be a member of one of several species that inhabited the Matoran universe. Most of his early life is unknown, except that he fought in the armies of Ehlek for the League of Six Kingdoms prior to the Barraki's exile. Dark Talon In around 25,000 BGC, shortly after the Dark Talon criminal organization began to rise to power under the leadership of Xenohk, he joined in hopes of acquiring power. He eventually became a member of the ruling council, and showed his skills as a warlord during the Dark Talon War. When the Enforcers of Noctian Reign managed to crack the communications codes, they tricked six different Talon commanders into believing that they had learned the location of the Enforcer base, Acid included. All six of their armies collided on Veii-Nui while the Talon base was bombarded from the sky, killing the ruling council. Acid fled prosecution, eventually ending up on the Aqua Magnan island Cronica-Nui. The Talon Reborn Some time later, he revived the Talon under his leadership, though it was never as powerful as it had been before. The new ruling council, however, decided to dispose of him so that they could rule equally, and so hired the bounty hunter Scythe to eliminate Acid. Acid survived the assassination attempt and fled, stealing an airship headed for Odina. Scythe, however, had been following him, and they engaged in a battle above Aqua Magna ocean. Scythe knocked Acid into the waters below, and left, presuming him dead. However, Acid survived, though in the process was mutated. Warlord He joined the armies of the Barraki, who had been freed by the Great Cataclysm, and eventually happened upon a broken air-breathing device that could allow him to leave the water. Upon repairing it, he left the ocean for good and returned to Cronica-Nui to hunt for the Talon members that had betrayed him, only to discover that they had left the planet years before in spaceships in search of a better place to operate. Acid took up warlordism, conducting raids on several villages in order to build a name for himself and attract power-hungry followers. He became known as the Green Hunter, and legends grew around him that stated that he would drink Matoran blood and carve messages into the bloodless bodies. He had soon gained several allies, including the leader of the Order of Darkness, Velnax, who offered military aid in exchange for support in wartime. Acid accepted, and managed to overthrow Cronica-Nui's leader, Neocrax, and make himself overlord of the island. During the events of the Xian Insurrection, Shayla was captured by Acid's forces, and he interrogated her upon her awakening. Shayla managed to break out of her prison, severely scarring his face and blowing off his left arm in the process. Acid attempted to stop her, but the Toa outwitted him, launching herself into the atmosphere through a pillar of water and escaping the island. Powers and equipment As his name suggests, Acid is capable of making acid flow out of pores in his skin (or, alternatively, his claws) at will, to which he is completely immune. He also has the ability to send electrical shocks from his spines to targets. Personality and traits Acid is cunning and treacherous, willing to betray any of his allies without a second thought should it have the slightest chance of increasing his power over the Gigas Magna universe. The only exception is his longtime companion Null, who is the only being that he trusts completely. He is an expert at bending others to his will, which is something he has described as intoxicating. He has little skill in hand-to-hand combat, instead preferring to let his warriors do the dirty work for him. However, he is more than capable at battle strategy, being confidently able to use his skill at psychological analysis and determine how the enemy will behave. Appearances *''Invincible'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Order of Darkness Category:Dark Talon